onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Sakazuki Portrait.png
Edit War Discuss the issue here. 20:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) You can see his face just fine in the current photo and it has better art. The new one everyone keeps trying to change it to is overall a bad change when you look at how Oda draws Akainu, the original portrait resembles the artstyle much more closely to how Oda draws Akainu in the manga. Overall the new one seems incredibly rushed and misshapen which is one of the downsides of using Toei art to portray the characters. Those are my 2 cents. --M4ND0N (talk) 21:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I think both images look good, however the new one shows a bit more of his face with higher detail. The "style" it's drawn in is irrelevant, since portraits exist to recognize the character. Both images are close to Oda's style, anyways, so I don't know what you're talking about on that. The newer image also has a better angle, with Akainu looking at the camera, and once again, it's more detailed. 21:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't say it's "more detailed" but you're right, the viewing angle is noticably better. I guess I'm indifferent. M4ND0N (talk) 22:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it's not really THAT detailed. Still, the angle is a bit better. But both images are good so I say either or. 05:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Current one is crap. Use the other anime image. SeaTerror (talk) 06:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm a little confused. Which one is the "current" one? The new one (episode 483) or the old one (unsourced)? MasterDeva (talk) 10:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC) SeaTerror posted that comment in 06:15 of June 17. According to the time in the file history, the old one was used at that time. It's elementary. 14:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Actually Uknownada, it's not that elementary. Especially if the time and date is converted by the wiki to much your own time zone... Anyway are there any arguments against the new image? As for the pros, I've noticed there are some better drawn features in the newer version. For example, the wrinkles around Sakazuki's eyes, nose, and ears. MasterDeva (talk) 15:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm assuming the time on both talk pages and the file pages are the same (UTC). If not, I'm a terrible Sherlock Holmes. Anyway, I haven't really seen very big arguments against the newer version. M4ND0N said something about the artstyle being closer in the first image, but I really don't see that. I'm for the new pic. 16:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Bump. MasterDeva (talk) 20:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The one from 513 is pretty well drawn actually. I support it. 20:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) He looks like a 70-year old dying man in the old one, but like a 50-year old Red Dog in the newer one. I also support the newest version. It's perfect. WU out - 09:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC)